The Doctors Are In
Log Title: The Doctors Are In Characters: Backblast, Imager, Ratchet, Scales, Soundwave Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: April 24, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: As news of the problem spreads, Autobot medics assemble and look for the source. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Nucleosis TP As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 18:52:32 on Wednesday, 24 April 2019.' Scales sits at her lab bench, staring back and forth between readouts from test equipment and monitors showing Imager's current health. Backblast stomps into the medical bay absolutely caked in mud and grime, walking straight into the decontamination showers and turning them on. "Do you have... -any- idea... how thick some of the mud we've got here on Cybertron is?" He complains. "Earth mud's bad enough, it's only water. This crap's Primus-damned energon mud, you need high pressure to wash it off and even then it's got half a mind to take yer paint with it..." he complains yet more. "I got stuck half-way here and had to use my swim gear to get out of it..." THe complaints continue for some time. It takes a moment before the stomping and complaints penetrate Scales' cloud of worried concentration. She goes to the door and peers over at the decontamination rooms. "Anything dangerous in that stuff?" She sniffs at the mud left on the floor. Backblast blinks and looks up at Scales, stopping his flow of complaints. “Nah, nothing super nasty. Just the usual nano-organisms and infectious nasties you find in stagnant, dirty energon." He grimaces, opening up two hatches on his chest and blowing mud out of his swim gear. Once he's got rid of it all, he sprays himself down with disinfectants before giving it another rinse and stepping out of the shower; this is probably the cleanest he's been since Dust Devil was in need of a doctor. Even his alloygator's teeth gleam. ''' '''He looks to Scales. "Gimme a rundown on the situation. I couldn't exactly get access to the report, I just heard on the rumour net there's a 'tricky case' I got to deal with." Scales peers at the energon mud again, then nods to Backblast. "So far, we have a infection that's mildly contagious- looks like it requires some kind of energon transfer or similar exposure to go from person to person. Unfortunately, the prognosis for those who're infected isn't good. It starts with the bad side effects of Nucleon- inability to transform, some stiffness. But it looks like the stiffness gets worse over time. If it keeps up, it might just kill them." She heads back to her bench and waves at the readouts. "There's other markers that looks like Nucleon, too, but nobody has reported any of the boost that people normally get from using it. Just the downsides." Backblast listens, frowning. "Do we have any idea of the source?" He says, listening to everything - and pulling up any files he needs to read through. Scales shrugs. "Soundwave's infected, and spread it to Imager. And she didn't realize anything was wrong until she'd refueled a bunch of people for her job, so we've got.. a big crowd of possibly dying Autobots. So far, we're keeping news of what happened pretty quiet." Backblast blinks a little "Did he do it deliberately?" He says with a frown. "Do we know where Soundwave got it from?" Scales shrugs and then shakes her head, respectively. "Imager's certainly of the opinion that he did, but we don't know that fer certain. Kinda fits his modus, though." She huffs a bit of smoke. "And none of us know where he got it from." Backblast nods thoughtfully. "I... think I might. And I think this might be our mess." Scales just sits and tilts her head at Backblast. < irc.dal.net> ''' '''Backblast nods a little, with a frown. "Pharma. They're a researcher at a medical facility that he attacked recently. Pharma... hit 'im with something big, nasty, and I /think/ nucleon-related, based on what Big E told me." Scales hmms. "Well, Command's already been notified of the situation.. could prob'ly get them to pull the records so we can come up with a fix." <> Soundwave says, "" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I hard that." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Is that you, Soundwave? Question. And do not lie." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Did you deliberately infect Imager?" <> Imager says, "Like he'd admit it" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I will find out." Backblast sends a radio transmission. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Let me be plain, then. If you don't answer me, I will find the cure to this, and sit here and let you die knowing that I could have cured you. If you did it deliberately - and you do not apologise to HER satisfaction... same result. Do not fuck with my allies, Soundwave." Ratchet walks into the Iacon Medical Center, looking at a dataPADD he's holding in his hand. He frowns and grumbles to himself, not noticing at first the other Autobots in the center. Suddenly his optics widen and his mouth flies open. "No... not him, too!" Ratchet quickly looks around the area, only then spotting Backblast and Scales. <> Imager is audibly silent, stunned perhaps. Scales waves to Ratchet and nudges Backblast. "You should tell Ratchet what you jus' told me." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Hm. He'd have gloated. Or reacted somehow if that was real." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Or if that was him... taunting. I might... need him. If only so that I can hold 'I saved your life' over him for the next thousand cycles. Anyone able to get eyes on Harmonex?" Backblast looks to Ratchet. "I think this is our mess." He tells Ratchet. "Pharma, your know the guy? Researcher, at that medical station that Sounders attacked recently. According to Encore, Pharma hit Sounders with soumething he reckons was Nucleon-related." Looking *very* angry, Backblast opens a compartment and pulls out a doctor's coat, which he unrolls with a flourish and puts on. He has to take his alloygator off to do so, but only briefly. <> Imager says, "Might not be something you want to scheme about over the main channel, yahey?" < irc.dal.net> ''' '''Backblast sends a radio transmission. < irc.dal.net> Oi. < irc.dal.net> You. A word. < irc.dal.net> Yes? < irc.dal.net> < Bad Doctor> Did you deliberately infect Imager? < irc.dal.net> She is infected? < irc.dal.net> Wait What? <> Soundwave says, "" < irc.dal.net> < Bad Doctor> Fucking great. Rollout. Now. < irc.dal.net> How many have symptoms now? < irc.dal.net> < Bad Doctor> Wait... not now. Fuck. < irc.dal.net> It's not like you can trust him to react honestly. < irc.dal.net> < Bad Doctor> Not for open comms. < irc.dal.net> my coms were open. Ah. I see I missed a call while I was offline. < irc.dal.net> < Bad Doctor> Hrm. Ratchet frowns. "Yeah, I know Pharma," he replies, in a tone that suggests the two don't get along. "Is he responsible for this?" Ratchet waves his dataPADD. "I've got people poppin' up with symptoms all over the place," he scowls. "Bumblebee. Grimlock. WORSE," he admits cagily, optics narrowing. "What have you two got?" he asks before proceeding any further. Backblast sends a radio transmission. <> Imager says, "Wait...." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Oh, shit." <> Imager says, "are you saying...that that guy that I keep showing cat photos to on the textband is" <> Imager says, "SOUNDWAVE?!?!" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "We got... bigger problems." <> Imager says, "SON OF A HITCH" Backblast blinks as he gets a sudden realisation. Helped by a radio call. "Oh. shit. We need everyone who was at Messatine to come here." He says. "No arguments. Everyone. They're all at risk... including Encore. If it's contagious..." He looks in the direction of the rollout. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I need you to come to Iacon medical, now, Imager, we have a serious, serious fucking problem." < irc.dal.net> < Bad Doctor> < User has disconnected> Scales blinks at Ratchet. "Grimlock?" She looks over at her testing rig, optics swirling worried purples and dark blues. "I've been goin' through samples from Imager, tryin' t'isolate the compounds an' figger 'em out." < irc.dal.net> Hmm. Problems I see? <> Imager says, "I am in quarantine still. Scales' orders." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "...good, stay there. You'll be joined by Encore." < irc.dal.net> Sounds like a whole world of problems for you guys. < irc.dal.net> Oh no problems at all on my end. < irc.dal.net> A whole new woooorrrrrllllllddd... Ratchet nods in agreement with both Backblast and Scales. "We don't know the vector of contagion for sure yet, so you're right about needing to locate and contain those who've been exposed. Looks like it's energon-borne, at least." He waves his tablet. "I've got 10 or 11 patients experiencing characteristic joint trouble already. Hoist is scanning everyone who's been refueled and possibly infected by Imager - she's Autobot Patient Zero right now." <> Soundwave says, "I see you have been trying to contact me in the backlog. Frequencies are open for the time being." <> Imager says, "Rust in hell, Soundwave!" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I need you to isolate yourself and... I need to work out how to get to you. Nobody deserve to die of... of this." <> Soundwave says, "Seems we will both do just that. Together." <> Imager says, "I'm glad you're banned out of Harmonex!" <> Imager will probably need to be shunted to another channel or muted for you two to have a civilized conversation <> Soundwave says, "Infecting you was not intentional. It does not seem to be spread via air anyways." <> Imager says, "**offended gasp** YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Imager. Quiet." <> Imager gets muted by someone. Backblast paces and frowns. "I need... I need Pharma's data. I need... samples of raw nucleon, I need as much footage as we have of what happened." He says, looking to Scales. "Have you had any luck analysing." <> Soundwave says, "Silence. Soundwave is quarantined as well. Preparations have already been in place. Perhaps now is time to set them in action. Suoundwave will be offline momentarily. Anything you need to discuss should be done quickly." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "We're... working on it. You know I'm a bastard, right Soundwave? If I cure you, I'm gonna gloat, and I'm gonna use it to my advantage." <> Soundwave says, "You and I both. You have maybe fifteen earth minutes to discuss what needs to be discussed." Backblast sends a radio transmission. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Not much to say other than I've just managed to get back to Iacon and get to work." <> Soundwave says, "What is one thing all disease carriers have in common. one place they've all been." GAME: Scales PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. <> Soundwave says, "Harmonex perhaps? Messatine?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I... have a theory." <> Soundwave says, "go on" Scales mmms at Backblast. "So far? Not much. I've confirmed it's not contagious through the air, an' got some of the energon samples from Imager filtered out to isolate the compound, but it's been slow going on analysis. Knowing a compound is -like- anotehr compound doesn't really help as much as y'might think." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Messatine." Backblast nods "Tell me about it. Have you managed to get a spectrograph of it?" He says, looking thoughtful <> Soundwave says, "agreed. Both sides are searching for a solution, it sounds like. If one finds the other first. What sort of incentive would we have to share it?" Scales nods. "'Course." She goes to a monitor and pulls up the record for Backblast. "But really, if Pharma's records are available, we need those." <> Scales says, "You still owe me a favor." <> Soundwave says, "I do." <> Soundwave says, "Are you wanting to cash it in on this?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "And I'll share it coz... coz... coz I might be an arsehole, but nobody deserves to die like that." <> Scales says, "It c'n wait until you ahve something t'actually trade for." <> Scales says, "An' proof it works." <> Soundwave says, "There is a good likelihood that it may be your only opportunity." "Pharma is remarkably selfish with his research data, but I'll see what I can access with my rank and position. It's got to be good for something, right? Did anyone file a report on the Messatine attack? Seems like the details of that attack are suddenly extremely important." Ratchet walks over and connects his tablet to Iacon's mainframe, and starts a remote-access research request to Messatine. <> Soundwave says, "In that event....." Backblast sniffs "Tell him that if he don't share it, I'll be coming to extract it personally. With a khukri." ' '<> Soundwave says, "Don't let Harmonex fall to the Dominicons. Anything else before I drop connection? Thers a good chance I will not be able to reconnect." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Harmonex stays neutral. It's for all of us." <> Soundwave says, "Confirmed. I hope whoever is appointed as the next guardian agrees." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "It won't come to that. I want to have the guardian of Harmonex owing mea favour." < irc.dal.net> This may be my final transmission. Anything else before I disconnect? < irc.dal.net> Don't let the door hit you on the way out? < irc.dal.net> Ha. You either. <> Soundwave says, "we'll see. Connection dropping in 30 seconds." < irc.dal.net> 30 seconds. Scales grumbles. "He isn't a guardian, he's a creepy old mech who likes to watch people." < irc.dal.net> https://youtu.be/PVrEwCa8nSA Backblast shrugs "And I'm a sociopath. Your point?" Ratchet chuckles at Backblast's suggestion but doesn't dismiss it out of hand. In the meantime, however, he tries his own means first. "First Aid is getting me a patient list of the test subjects at the facility. Normally I woudn't even contemplate the idea that an Autobot surgeon would trial experimental procedures on damaged Autobots, but Pharma?" Ratchet frowns. "I wouldn't quite put it past him." < irc.dal.net> ''' '''Backblast sniffs, sitting down to think and read through Scales' data. "Most people wouldn't think an autobot would be the type to wear the skin of an alloygator that tried to eat him as a trophy, either. There's... often a reason you find that particilar type of 'genius' out in the sticks. It's so there won't be anyone watching. Oversight, y'get me? Keeps 'em straight. Or, to a certain type of mindset... it's too restrictive for real research." Scales nods. "In the meantime.." She turns back to her readouts and frowns. "I think, 'sides just analyzing the samples, need to study the progression, too, t'figure out how it works, what it attacks." She tilts her head at Backblast. "Y'wanna do lab work, or patient study?" Ratchet looks back over his shoulder at Backblast and his frown deepens. Once again, he doesn't like what he hears, but he can't disagree with it, either. He was on the Ark with Sunstreaker, after all. Turning back to his screen, he raises his optic ridge. "Well, I got a patient list and... apparently Pharma was treating his subjects with, guess what? A nucleon-based serum." He shakes his head. "What would you like to bet it has something to do with our new illness?" Backblast chuckles "I don't think I'd be all that... good for patient morale." He says. He spots Ratchet's look and gives an apologetic shrug. "It's what I would do." Long pause. "If... I was an insane medical genius. As opposed to a sociopathic sniper." Scales nods. "Um.. we're going to quarantine everybody we know or think is infected, right?" Ratchet chuckles and shakes his head at Backblast before turning to Scales. "Maybe just until we make sure the contagion is solely energon-borne. I have Hoist going through the list that Imager made of everyone exposed. So far I have..." he glances down. "Ten people with symptoms, all of whom refueled from Imager's stores. So far none who haven't. But that's not conclusive just yet. We also have a few more people we need to scan." Backblast nods as he listens to Ratchett, opring over the data. "Hrm." Scales nods again. "An you mentioned Unca Grimlock's on the list? He's not an easy patient." Ratchet quiets again. "There are some... difficult patients on the list. Some who will be hard to quarantine. Some who we need to ensure the Decepticons don't know are infected." Ratchet pauses to cycle air through his systems, trying to keep them from overheating. "Like Optimus Prime," he says at last. "And Omega Supreme." Backblast blinks, and then facepalms."Prime's fuelled up from Imager? Fuckin' great.He showing symptoms?" Scales 's optics widen. "At least they'd stay put once they knew the danger.." she says a bit weakly. The little dragon straightens up a bit. "I c'n go tell Grimmy an' get him back here." She does not divulge the secret ways she has to corral the Dinobot leader. Ratchet nods sadly. "Obviously, don't let that get around. But this is big. If we lose Prime… well, I don't have to say it." He looks over at Scales and nods. "That will be a big help," replies thankfully. Looking around the Iacon Medical Center, he says, "I'm not sure how or where we're going to be able to quarantine Omega Supreme, however - one of the Moonbases?" he muses aloud. Backblast nods "If it comes down to it, that might be what we need." He frowns, bending his face down over a microscope and starting to study what's going on with his own optics. He begins to add different energon samples to watch. Scales goes to her station and begins to transfer over what she's worked out so far to where Backblast's settled so he doesn't have to crouch down to read her work. "'M glad we got a real medical facility t'work with this time," she says. Backblast nods in agreement "I hear you. If we'd had this when dealing with that dark energon poisoning we'd have had Dusty cured before I could've finished my medical." < irc.dal.net> ' '"If things go badly and Omega loses his ability to transform, he might be stuck on a Moonbase, however," Ratchet muses. "We need Pharma's research data and nucleon samples." He straightens up, unhooking his tablet from the console. "I'm going to Messatine," he declares. "I might take a page from Backblast's book and ask Pharma nicely with my fists if he won't give me what I need." ''' '''Ratchet frowns. "It's a bad time for Mainframe to be having symptoms. I could use him as a Plan B." Ratchet looks over and smiles, pulled out of his dark musings by the sight and sound of Backblast working with Scales on another medical miracle. Backblast pulls his khukri off his chestplate and ignites the blade, checking the edge for a moment. Then he pulls the sheath off too, puts the blade back in, and offers it handle-first to Ratchett. "Insurance." Scales finishes getting the information over to Backblast and huffs a bit of smoke at him offering Ratchet the kukri. "Okay, I'ma go get some readings off Imager an' then go find Dinobots," she volunteers. < irc.dal.net> Hello ggiant robot chat have a little this to get your night started. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBCLsnxNd4Y Ratchet looks surprised, and then pleased, at Backblast's offer. However, he respectfully turns it down. "No thanks," he says with a smile. He retracts his hand and extends instead a wicked-looking medical tool - an endo-saw. "I have my own means of protection if it comes to that." He replaces the tool with his hand once more. "Still, I don't think it'll come to that. Pharma's an aft-plate, but I don't think it'll really come down to violence." He glances over. "Thanks, Scales. That'll be very useful." Scales beams at the praise and bounds for the door. Backblast nods, strapping the curved knife back in place. He shrugs a little. "I always plan for the worst." He says. "You take it safe Scales." Log session ending at 21:36:07 on Wednesday, 24 April 2019.